Days of Judgement
by Nightail
Summary: (Takes place in a modern japanese style Elrios.) Chung a high school student with outstanding grades and a great friend name Elsword, are finished with their 2nd year of high school and are ready to spend their summer. That was the plan, until a strange phenomenon occurred. Causing havoc to Elrios all around and killing millions of citizens. How will these two survive? Oc's Needed.
1. Character Bio and Oc's Needed

**Hi everyone, so I started to make another fanfics because I wanted to get this over with. So that no ones got the same idea. Plus I've been wanting to work on it for a long time but keep either forgetting or not having the time.**

**Elsword: So who's the main characters? **

**Nightail: You and Chung.**

**Aisha: So its a ElswordxChung fanfic?**

**Nightail: No, these two are just the main characters of this story. Since their best pals. Also some people are going to die in this fanfic.**

**Everyone except Nightail: WHAT?!**

**Nightail: Yeah, someone's going to die in this story. But I guarantee that Chung or Elsword won't die in this story.**

**Chung and Elsword: Woot! We won't die in this story.**

**Nightail: Also before I start the story. I'm going to make a character bio, to fully explain each character personality and info and this story takes place in a modern style Elrios. Another thing is that they won't be in their actual class, but have their looks. Because their going to use demons to fight.**

* * *

**Character Bio**

**Chung Seiker(Deadly Chaser)**

**Age:17**

**Occupation:High School Student**

**Persona: Calm, Kind-hearted, Dependable, Brave**

**Bio: Chung is a High School Student and the main character of the story. His best friend is Elsword Everhart and is a wise and kind person. In this story, Chung's decision will affect each character and if they will survive or not.**

* * *

**Elsword Everhart(Infinity Sword)**

**Age:17**

**Occupation:High School Student**

**Persona:Loyal, Kind, Brave, Stubborn**

**Bio: Elsword is Chung's best friend since childhood and the second main character of the story. He is a man that tends to get in fights, in which Chung helps him bail out. No matter what decision Chung makes in this story. Elsword will always stay by Chung side, due to his loyalty as his friend.**

* * *

**Aisha Miyari(Elemental Master)**

**Age:17**

**Occupation:High School Student**

**Persona: Dutiful, Kind, Stubborn, Energetic**

**Bio: Aisha is the class president of Chung and Elsword class. She is always disciplining Elsword and Chung for their constant fights with others. She also has a sister name Eve. She is a minor character. That may play a role in the story. She can play a Main, Minor, or Antagonist Role. Depending on Chung choices.**

* * *

**Eve Miyari(Code Battle Seraph)**

**Age:17**

**Occupation:High School Student**

**Persona:Calm, Kind, Wise, Dependable**

**Bio: Eve is Aisha's sister and is a classmates of Chung and Elsword. She always tries to convince her sister, to go easy on Chung since he helps Elsword. She has affection with Chung and may be either a main or minor character, depending on Chung's decision.**

* * *

**Rena Yuramui(Wind Sneaker)**

**Age:21**

**Occupation: Photographer**

**Persona: Cheerful, Energetic, Curious, Dependable **

**Bio: Rena works part-time as a photographer so that she can save up money the achieve her dream as an artist. She always thinks about people and tries to help them as best as possible. Another minor character, with a short role.**

* * *

**Raven Crowheart(Blade Master)**

**Age:20**

**Occupation: CBM's (Crow Blade Military) Commander**

**Persona: Cruel, Self-goaled, Emotionless, Wise**

**Bio: Raven is the leader of the Crow Blade Military and only cares about achieving his personal goals, whether it requires sacrifice or money. Raven may either have Main, Minor, or Antagonist Role. Depending on Chung's choices.**

* * *

**Ara Hann(Sakra Devanam)**

**Age:19**

**Occupation: College Student**

**Persona: Kind, Curious, Clumsy, Energtic**

**Bio: Ara is a college student, wishing to become a writer and novelist. She works well, however her communication with other makes her a bit shy. Ara is another minor character that may have an important role later on.**

* * *

**Also some of Chung's decision, I'll leave it to you guys to choose. Because depending on what choices you make. Will affect the story as it continues.**

* * *

**Also I'm accepting OC's for this story. Please enter the following Information Below**

**Name: (Class)**

**Age:**

**Occupation:**

**Persona(Personality):**

**Bio:**

**Appearance:(Optional) It would be helpful to know what your characters wearing. Since this story in a modern style Elrios.**

**Hope you guys will enjoy my series, plus I hope some of you guys join. :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Judgement Day

**Chapter 1**

**Judgement Day**

* * *

**For centuries, mankind has ruled over this world. Facing many crisis over the charts of history. Whether it was a plague, a war, or even a demon massacre. Their protector, Lady El has watch over man for what seem like eternity, and so forth...However, mankind will face a crisis that will test their will to live. Not even Lady El, has the power to stop it...Judgement day.**

**-The Judge**

* * *

**Monday, 12:00PM, Velder High**

**Chung's POV**

"Damn..." Beaten up badly, I looked at my best pal Elsword to see his condition. He seemed in bad shape than me. It was one of those days where Elsword gets into fights with the seniors and I always give in a hand in his fights. Well things, could have gotten worse.

"Get them! Make sure to give them the beating of a lifetime!" A senior who seemed to be the leader of the group charged towards Els. The others just followed in and started rushing to at us.

"These guys don't stand a chance!" One of them tried to land a blow at Els, but missed by the tail of his hair. He then grabbed his arm and flipped the upperclassmen over, making him flop on the floor. Another guy, tried to get a swing at me. But I dodge his jab and smack him right in the face, making his face bleed all over. Elsword began to run over to the leader and pushed him down and was right on top of him, where he began to pummel him down. The last two senior, tried to stop Elsword. But I took them down, before they could even think about reaching Els. We kept on beating up the seniors until they decided to retreat.

"Ahhh! Run away!" The upperclassmen, began to cowardly run away from us. While me and Els, began taunting them.

"And don't come back!" Elsword shouted, while giving a large smirk on his face. We were about to cheer until...

"Elsword! Chung!" A textbook was shot right between me and Elsword's forehead, knocking us on the ground leaving the two of our head bleeding. I lift my head to see who it was, but I got a good guess. The class president of 2-A, Miyari Aisha.

"This is the tenth time this month, that you two have gotten into a fight. The schools got complaints from their parents and asking why their kids all beaten and bloody! What do you have for yourselves!?" She gave us a stern look.

"Its not like we started it. Those stupid upperclassmen started to pick a fight with me and Chung was just helping. The ones that should be scolded are the uppers not us." Elsword made a pouty face.

"Don't make any excuse!" She shouted at him and then looked at me."Chung! You're better than got great grades and a good relationship with the teachers here. I don't see why you would be friends with a delinquent with Elsword."

"Well its my choice. Beside I've known Elsword for a long time and he never abandoned me. I trust him." I gave a confident look towards Aisha.

"Well it doesn't matter. You two are still in trouble and have detention for a whole week! No question asked!" She said stubbornly.

"Oh come on Aisha. There's only one week before vacation starts. Can't you let us off the hook?" Elsword begged her.

"No and there's nothing to change my mind."

"Well at least Chung off the hook. He was just helping me."

"Even though he was just helping you. He's still caused trouble." She replied.

"Actually, I agree with Elsword. Sis, why don't you let Chung off the hook?" A girl replied. I looked to see who it was. She had long silver hair, going down her waist, with gentle amber eyes that could calm ones soul just by looking at it. She also porcelain skin, that seemed very soft and gentle. It was Aisha's sister, Miyari Eve.

"Eve! What are you talking about?! Chung deserves to be punished like anybody else. Who gets in trouble. You can't give him special treatment!" Aisha protested. As the two began arguing, I rubbed my head and stood up before responding.

"Its fine Eve. It was my own choice that I helped Elsword and I knew the consequences. So I'm willing to go to detention as the price." I replied with a smile. Leaving a faint blush on her cheek.

"I see... well then, take care of yourself." Eve and Aisha began to leave and the bell for break signaling its end. Me and Elsword then headed class.

* * *

**Monday, 3:50PM, Velder West District **

"Man, detention was exhausting" Elsword yawned.

"All you did was sleep for the entire time." Which was true, since every time we got detention he'd always just sleep until it was over.

"Yeah, but still. It was very boring. Hey wanna go stop for some coffee? It right down this corner." I nodded my head, and we went to the cafe, and ordered some coffee and sat down near the window.

"So Chung, any plans for the break?" I shrugged my shoulder and took a sip of my coffee.

"I might head back to Hamel. What about you?" I asked Elsword.

"Same thing, I might just head back to my home in Hamel." With that, he took a big sip of his coffee and began looking at his phone.

"Oh, Chung. Can you lend me your phone?" I took my phone out of my pocket and gave it to him. He began mashing buttons on it and then showed it to me after.

"Tada, check this out. Its called Phantom Face."

"Phantom Face?" I replied, in a confused look.

"Its a secret website, that can only be found out by rumors. Apparently this website can actually show a clip of your friend when they die. Cool huh?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I guess. Its a bit creepy too. I mean a clip of us dead?" I was a bit concerned, about this website. But I guess it was harmless and interesting at the same time. Elsword already registered me into the website. So I didn't have to. Suddenly, a mini avatar appeared on my phone screen.

"Thank you for registering. We will notify you when a new clip is sent." The avatar then disappeared and I put my phone back into my pocket. We finished our coffee and headed to the subway. To get back to our apartment.

* * *

**Monday, 4:30PM, Velder West Subway**

We were waiting for the train to arrive, so me and Elsword began to chat.

"Hey I have an idea, why don't we plan something for the summer?" He replied.

"You mean, do something during that time?" I responded.

"Yeah, just you and...huh?" He paused and looked at something else. I turned to see what he was looking at and it was Eve."Hey its Eve Miyari. From our class. You know she's pretty cute if you think about it. Other than her bossy sister."

"I sort of find it hard to believe that their even related. They don't look like their sibling." I added in.

"Yeah." Elsword nodded his head. We then saw the train closing into the station and as it did. My phone began to ring. I look to see what it was and I saw that I got a Phantom Face Clip.

"Hey I got a clip" I replied to Elsword.

"Oh so did I." He replied back. I began to watch a clip and it showed Me and Elsword running away from the train as it crashed and flipped towards the side and destroyed the pillar holding the subway causing the ceiling to crash into us and showed Elsword crushed under the rubble. I looked at Elsword's and it was the same thing, only it showed me crushed and killed in the rubble.

"Man these things look so real." Elsword replied chuckling. However I wasn't, I looked at the train getting closer and then suddenly the train started tumble to the side. Heading towards us.

"Els Run!" We began running away, so that we didn't get crushed by the train, but it began smashing and killing other civilian and destroyed the support holding the subway. The ceiling began to crumble down.

"Chung look out!" The pieces of the ceiling began burying me in the rubble, crushing and making me unable to breath. As I was getting crushed, I heard Elsword screaming.

Am I going to die?

* * *

**Nightail: And that was Chapter 1**

**Chung: I got crushed in Rubble TwT**

**Eve: What about me?!**

**Nightail: Relax the three of you aren't dead...yet**

**Els,Chung,Eve: YET?!**

**Rena: When are the rest of us going to appear?**

**Everyone Except Els,Chung,Eve, and Aisha: Yeah!**

**Nightail: Patience, you'll make your appearance. Also in this story, the characters will be using demons to fight. Meaning that you guys will have to tell me about your demons.**

* * *

**The type of demons:**

**Beast(Ex. ,Cerberus,Etc. )**

**Angelic(Ex. Angel , Fairies)**

**Ghost(Ex. dead and spirits)**

**(Warrior in simple term)Savage(Ex. Ogre Warriors, Werewolves, Headless Knight)**

**Fiend(Ex. Demons )**

**Reptile( and Lizards)**

**Elemental(Ex. Magic Sprites , Golems)**

**Here's what your demon info needs.**

**Name of the Demon:**

**Species( ,Leviathan,Banshee)**

**Type:**

**Element:**

**Ability:(Can be the name of your own oc's skill but may be a little be different)**

**Weakness:**

**Appearance:**

* * *

**Here's an Example**

**Chung's Demon  
**

**Name:Freiturnier  
**

**Species:Fenrir  
**

**Type:Beast  
**

**Element:Light**

**(Its the name of Chung's Skill but a bit different)Ability: **

**Iron Howling: Freiturnier howls loudly, stunning enemies and dealing physical damage**

**Bullet Blitz: Freiturnier moves lightning fast as a bullet striking enemies and homes onto enemies.**

**Weakness: Dark Attribute attacks.**

**Appearance: Has White fur and glowing blue eyes, with a engraved bracelet made out of obsidian on his front right leg.**

* * *

**Well I thinks thats about it. Until next time.**

* * *

**Ciao**


	3. Chapter 2: Panic in Elrios

**Chapter 2**

**Panic in Elrios**

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

"Chung!" I shouted, as he was being buried inside the rubble. I ran towards the rubble and tried to get him out of there. But as I did more and more rubble, started crumbling down him and soon I was buried in it myself.

* * *

**Monday,4:50PM, Velder West Train Subway**

**Chung's POV**

"Where am I?" I thought to myself. I looked around and saw that I was in complete darkness, but a light appeared on my hand and showed my phone. It began to show a message

**Do you wish to Live or Die? Please type in your answer.**

My eyes widen, was I given a second chance? Without hesitating, I typed in I want to live and input my answer. Another message popped up.

**Very well, you shall live once more. But be warned, you won't get a third Chance... Now downloading the summoning app...Download Complete. I wish you the best of luck.**

The screen went black and I felt something crushing me after it turn off. I struggled out of this atmosphere, until I broke through. I looked and saw that there was rubble on me. Figuring out what the hell was going on, I realize that Elsword might be crushed in the rubble. I got up and began to search for him underneath the rubble, hoping that he didn't die. Suddenly a figure popped out in front of me. It was Elsword.

"Chung? Thank goodness you're alright." He began hugging me with joy. I got off of him and began to look around.

"Just what do you think happened?" Elsword asked. I looked at the Phantom Face website on my phone and stood their thinking.

"I don't know. But whatever happen, there has to be something related about this website and this phenomen. It predicted of us getting crushed and killed by rubble, but we somehow averted death." We then decided to look for a way out of here. Until we heard someones scream.

"A survivor?!" I quickly reacted and began heading to the screams direction.

"Oi! Chung wait up!" Elsword began to follow and when we finally found the person screams, it was Eve. It looks like she was being attacked by a creature of some sort...A demon?! I looked around to fight back against that thing and saw a metal pipe. I picked it up and ran towards the demon and smacked it in the face. Making it even angry. I swinged the pipe again but it just bite it and end up breaking it. I was defenseless against that thing.

"Chung!" Elsword shouted. Just as the creature was about to attacked me. My phone started to glow a bright blue and a portal appeared right in front of me and in an instant, a wolf-like creature pounced on the beast and began fighting it.

"What is that?!" I looked at my phone and saw the wolf creature on my phone. It also showed information about the beast.

* * *

**Freiturnier**

**Species:Fenrir**

**Type:Beast**

**Element: Light**

**Freiturnier is a Fenrir, that protects people rather than attack them like other Fenrir. He specializes in both Speed and attack.**

**Skills: Iron Howling, Bullet Blitz, Burst Wolf, Leap Attack**

* * *

"Freiturnier?" I looked at the wolf that was fighting the other creature. I looked at my phone again and it showed the demons info.

* * *

**Ogre Warrior**

**Species:Ogre**

**Type:Savage**

**Element:Earth**

**Ogres are demons that attack and terrorize village and to attack humans and eat them. Especially Young woman.**

**Skills: Unknown(Wild Demon)**

* * *

A ogre?! I guess that would explain why it attacked Eve. It likes to eat humans especially young females. The giant ogre began swinging the giant clever it was holding at Freiturnier, but was very fast that it avoided the attack. Freiturnier began to use "Iron Howling". Creating a loud howl that stunned the ogre, but not us. While the ogre was stun, Freiturnier began to use another skill, "Burst Wolf" and headbutt the ogre in the stomach and emit a shockwave in the ogre's body causing it to be send flying on the wall. Unconscious. The white furred Fenrir walked up to me. I closed my eyes to see what would happen next. It began licking me, and bowed its head down to me. I decided to pat his head, for saving us and with that Freiturnier disappeared into a portal. I looked at my phone and saw that Freiturnier condition was resting.

"Wow Chung, that was awesome! How'd you do that?!" Elsword send in amazement.

"I'm not sure, but all I know is that we can summon these demons using this weird app on our phone." I replied. Elsword then took a look at his phone to see if he had the app, and he did. I looked over Eve and see that she was in deep fear. I kneel down if she was alright.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"W-w-wa-watch out!" She pointed at something, I look to see what it was and it was another ogre. Crap! I didn't have enough time to summon Freiturnier. As I brace myself for the Ogre's attack.I felt blood on my arm, I opened my eyes and saw that the ogre got stabbed by a sword.

"Get your hands off of Chung! You damn demons!" Elsword shouted, I looked to his direction and saw that his phone was glowing red. The ogre soon fell to the ground dead and I got a clear look at the demon that did this. It was a...human?! My phone began to ring and I took a look at it and saw the man information on my phone.

* * *

**Conwell**

**Species:Berserker**

**Type:Savage**

**Element:Fire**

**Conwell is a Berserker, that uses his rage as an extent of power in battle. He uses two great swords to deal volley of damage and easily take down enemies.**

**Skills: Windmill, Crescent Cut, Maelstrom Rage, Sword Fire**

* * *

Conwell then sheathed his sword and disappeared and Elsword began to run over to me. "Chung, you okay?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I think Eve is in a much worse condition than I am." I looked at Eve who fainted from that sudden attack.

"We better get out of here, I hear more of these things coming this way." I picked up Eve bridal style and we got the heck out of here in an instant.

* * *

**Monday, 5:00PM, Velder High**

**Aisha's POV**

I looked outside to see what was going on. There were cops blocking the school exit preventing students from leaving the school. I had to leave the school grounds so I can see if Eve alright. I tried to exit the school, but Miss Stella stopped me. "Aisha, please stay inside. I know you want to leave the find your sister but its dangerous right now. For now, just stay inside. Okay?" I nodded my head. She then left to tend to the other students panicking. I tried escaping again, but someone grabbed my hand before I can leave.

"Don't try, you're just going to get caught." I looked to see who it was. It was a boy with black messy spiky hair, with calm-hazel eyes. He wore a white school uniform with a blue jacket over it and blue jeans. He also wear sneakers and had headphones around his neck with a mp3 player. I recognize who it was.

"Night Hanurana, as class president of 2-A. Let me go!" I demanded.

"Alright." He immediately let me go and I end up falling down on the ground face first. I got pissed on what he did and started yelling at him.

"Hey what was that for?!" I raised my voice at him. He simply just smirked.

"If you really want to escape, then follow me. That way you won't get spotted." I followed him to the back of the school to where the school's kendo dojo was. Suddenly he stopped. "If you two are planning to eavesdrop on us. You better try harder." He turned around. "So why don't you come out, Yumi Otonara and Yami Hayate." I turned around and saw two girls.

Yumi had blonde hair and emerald eye and she wears a black beret with two pink hearts on the side. As well as wearing a cream colored school sweater with a blue and white checkered skirt. She was also wearing long socks with diagonal blue stripes from the bottom and black shoes. Another thing, was she was also a student in the same class as me.

Yami also blonde hair and it was curly, her eyes were red though. She weared the black school uniform with a blue tie and was wearing grey socks and high heels. She looked younger than me, Night, and Yumi and looked like a first-year student.

"H-how did you know we we're following you two?!" Yumi seemed shock.

"You could say, its just instincts." Night casually said.

"Wait, what are you two doing here?" I asked them.

"We want to get out here too! I need to see if my parents are alright!" Yumi replied.

"I just want to get out." Yami quietly responded.

"If thats the case. Then lets all escape." Night simply smiled, how can he be so calm in this situation? My phone then began to ring, I decided to look at what it was and it was a Clip from Phantom Face. The three began to notice.

"Hey you use Phantom Face too?" Night replied. I nodded my head. Yumi began to respond.

"Me too! My friend invited me to this website and it was pretty cool. This websites actually shows a clip of your friends death and it looks so realistic. Creepy and cool huh?" I look at who's clip it was and it was Eve's. I began to watch the clip and it showed Eve, Chung, and Elsword running away from a giant creature flying above them. The creature shoot out flames and engulfed all three of them in flames. I look with shocked.

"Eve! I gotta find her! Night where the exit?!" I was in a hurry.

"Aisha, calm down. Its only a website, its not like thats actually going to happen." Yumi tried to calm me down.

"Just calm down, I'm sure those two are alright." Night replied. I slowly began to calm down and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Alright, Night how do we get out of here?" Night lead to the back of the dojo and opened a floor that had ladders.

"This will lead us to the sewer and then to the main district." Night began to climb down and soon did me, Yumi, and Yami. Don't worry Eve, I'm coming.

* * *

**Monday, 5:30PM, Velder University**

**Ara's POV**

Many people, began to crowd the front gate to the exit of the university. To try and get out, but policeman we're blocking the entrance to get out and everyone began to panic. Only certain people like me, seemed to be calm in this situation and tried to figure out what was going on before doing anything rash. I tried to use my phone to call my brother Aren if he was alright, but I couldn't get any reception. I hope he's alright.

"Excuse me, do you know what's going on? A man with blue spiky hair with calm frost-blue eyes appeared before me.

"Um, I'm not sure what's going on. But the policeman aren't going to let us leave." I replied.

"Hmm, I have an idea. Just follow my lead." He grabbed my hand and we went right towards the outside, until a cop stopped us.

"Stop, you are prohibited from leaving this area. You two!" I looked at the man's face and expression change to a scared look.

"Sir, someone's gone mad and is beating up a person. You have to stop them." He said in a scared tone. I began to knew what he was doing and played along.

"Yeah, it looks like their about to kill him. Please you have to stop them." I played along and they seemed to bought it.

"Squad 1, we got a man going mad and is harming a citizen please deal with the situation. You guys stay right here." While they didn't notice us, we got the opportunity to escape. Until someone stop us.

"If you guys are going to leave. Then I'm going too." A girl with brown hair tied up replied. The man simply nodded and we left.

"Oh by the way. My name is Nyte Obsidia. What's yours?" He asked.

"I'm Ara Hann." I replied.

"Hirami Nozaki" The girl replied calmly.

"Nice to meet you two." Nyte smiled.

"So where are we going?" I asked Nyte.

"I'm thinking of heading to the Main District. I need to check on someone." He replied.

"Me too, I need to see if my brother is alright."

"I really got nowhere to go. So I'm going to follow you guys" Hirami spoke in a calm tone. She didn't seem to show any expression when she talked. The three of us then headed to the Main District. I hope your alright Aren.

* * *

**Monday, 6:25PM, Main District**

**Rena's POV**

Man first I have to take a picture of a few monuments, next thing they get destroyed and everythings in mass chaos. At times like these, I wish I was still in my hometown Ruben, rather than the big cities like Velder. As I continue walking, I noticed a sewage hole starting to move. When it opened up, kids appeared out of nowhere.

"Man, the sewer stinks." The boy responded.

"You have to pick a less smelly route next time." A girl, wearing a beret replied.

"It smelled..." A girl younger than them responded.

"Anyway, are we in the main district?" A purple-haired girl replied.

"I barely understand what they were saying. One reasons is that I'm a foreigner, another reason is that I'm still learning Japanese. They then noticed me and I tried to make words.

"Um...Hello, how are you? My name is Rena." I replied, in japanese. They looked at me, like they didn't know I was saying.

"(English)Oh, are you a foreigner?" The boy replied. I looked in shock and relieve that one of them knew how to speak english.

"(English)You know English?" I said in glee.

"(English) Um...a little I am learning." He replied.

"(English) Um...what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Night Hanurana." He spoke in Japanese.

"My name is Rena Yuramui." I replied back.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled. Suddenly, a huge earthquake occurred and the ground started to shake.

"What the heck is going on?!" The purple-haired girl replied.

* * *

**Monday, 6:30PM, Main District**

**Izanagi's POV**

I sat in the backseat of the limo and looked at my phone. While it was stuck in traffic. With my father in the opposite side. "So how was school, Izanagi?" He asked.

"Plain as usual..." I said coldly. Suddenly, an earthquake occurred and shook the whole car. This isn't your regular earthquakes.

* * *

**Monday, 6:45PM, Velder Daycare**

**Mari's POV**

"Huh, Mari wonder what was that?" I looked outside and noticed and noticed a huge traffic on the streets.

"Hey Mari, please continue your story." One of the kids from the daycare tugged on my shirt. I smiled at them and continued on with my puppet show.

* * *

**Monday, 7:00PM, Main District**

**Chung's POV**

"Damn, main district is crowded with people." Elsword took a deep breath after saying that and looked at Eve, who was unconscious all this time.

"Is she alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, just out cold. She must be scared out of her mind." I responded, I looked at her and she slowly opened her eyes. "Glad you're alright." I smiled at her.

"Huh, Chung, Elsword. Where are we?" She asked.

"Were in Velder Main District. You were out cold this entire time after that sudden attack against the demon." I explained to her, she then look at what's carrying and she began to blush.

"U-um. Chung mind letting me down?" She said quietly. I looked at how embarrassed she was and I placed down the ground.

"So this is real?" I nodded my head and her expression change. "Aisha, I hope she's alright."

"I sure she is." I tried cheering her up. A giant explosion occurred on one of the buildings and when we got a close look. It was a lizard creature of some sort. Me, Elsword, and Eve began ringing and the creature info was inputted into our phone.

* * *

**Red Dragon**

**Species: Dragon**

**Type: Reptile**

**Element:Fire**

**Red Dragon are notorious for attacking and destroying villages using their flaming breaths.**

**Skills: Unknown(Wild Demon)**

* * *

The Dragon began spewing fire balls at the group of people, killing and burning them to ashes.

"We gotta run!" I shouted, the three of us began to run away and tried to avoid getting killed. The dragon then noticed us and the chase begins.

* * *

**Yay, I'm finished with second Chapter :)**

**Elsword: Whens the next update coming?**

**When everyone Oc's from this chapter have submit their demon info. Their still a few people that didn't do that. I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter and I'll be looking forward to your guys Demons Info. If you didn't submit it, check chapter 1 for further information about what you need to submit.**

**Raven: I didn't appeared in this chapter, but everyone else did.**

**You'll get your turn next chapter**

**Raven: You better be right.**

**Well I think thats it, until next time.**

* * *

**Ciao**


	4. Chapter 3:Unleashed the Demons! Part 1

**Chapter 3**

**Unleashed the demons! Part 1**

* * *

**Monday, 6:55PM, Main District**

**Aisha's POV**

The ground began to shake even stronger than before, way stronger than before. It lasted for about thirty minutes and then stop at a instant. "Damn, that was a strong earthquake!" Night replied. We then saw something from a distant, it was a beast-like creature of some sort, it had the tail of a snake, the body of a lion, and the head of a lion and goat.

"What is that thing?!" I said in shock. My phone began to ring and when I see what it was. It showed the picture of the beast and a bit about it.

* * *

**Chimera**

**Species: Animal Hybrid**

**Type: Beast**

**Element: Fire**

**The Chimera, is a fire breathing monster in greek mythologies and is made up of three different animal parts.**

**Skills: Unknown(Wild Demon)**

* * *

A chimera?! But I thought those things we're only from legends. Its impossible for them to exist. I was standing still with fear, not knowing what to do. Until the Chimera started to run towards us. I couldn't move because I was scared. Until Yumi grabbed my hand and we began to run.

"Don't just stand there. Run!" Yumi replied. We continued to run as fast as we could, but the Chimera was too fast and it pounce on Night.

"Ah! Let go!" Night began to struggle against the beast grasp and was being suddenly something began to glow on his pocket and a portal opened. A figure then came out of the portal and attacked the Chimera. He had ivory skin, with messy silver hair and wears a faceless mask that had one hole showing his glowing grey eyes. He wears a grey shirt with a black tie with dark grey jean, wearing black belted boots and a black coat with a hood. He had the wings of an angel and carried a Coffin on his back and hold a saber with the blade color a light dark steel. The man began to attack the chimera by stabbing it with its saber, killing it and placing it in his coffin. He then sheathed his saber and disappeared.

"It protected me?" Night said, in confusion. But he was still calm. My phone ringed again and it showed the man on my phone.

* * *

**Thanatos**

**Species: Daemon **

**Type: Angelic**

**Element: Dark**

**Thanatos is the daemon personification of death. He is commonly known as the Harbinger of Peaceful Death, bringing eternal sleep.**

**Skills: Soul Chaser, Peaceful Fury, Deadly Impale, Coffin Guard**

* * *

I started to get confused for a second and began to think on what just happened. Did that thing just protect us? From that Chimera? As I continued to think, another one of them headed towards Yumi.

"Ahh!" As it approached Yumi fast, Yumi shielded herself and in a sudden. Her phone began to glow and another portal appeared and a female figure popped out of it. She had chocolate brown skin with bright pink hair and wearing a gothic-like lolita dress, and a small top hat on her head. She carried a black parasol on her head. The woman's parasol began to be surrounded with water and she then swinged it and the water began to extend into a whip. Lashing the chimera, and causing it to retreat. The woman then disappeared into a portal, just like the other one. I looked at my phone again and it showed the Woman.

* * *

**Aquarius**

**Species: Fairy**

**Type: Angelic**

**Element: Water**

**Aquarius is a water fairy that represents the eleventh astrological signs of the Zodiac.**

**Skills: Water Cannon, Water Whip, Ice Prison**

* * *

I looked in astonishment. We're those demons on our side? I turned to see Rena looking at Night to see if he had a wound.

"You alright Night? That thing attacked you." I asked. He scratch his head and simply just smiled.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Nothing a few...Gack!" I noticed scratches on his right arm, and it was continuously bleeding. The Chimera earlier, must've left a few claw marks on him. Night just tried resist the pain and stood up.

"I'll be fine. I handled much worse." He simply replied, while clenching his teeth. We all soon gave up and we continued on, until we notice a giant lizard creature breathing fire. My violet eyes began to widen. Thats the same creature I saw that killed Eve in the Clip. Could this mean?! I tried to avoid thinking on what might happened to Eve, not wanting it to be true. But to be sure, I had to see for myself. I began running towards the direction of the dragon. Along with everybody else following me.

* * *

**Monday,7:00PM, East District **

**Ara's POV**

We arrived in East District, it looked very deserted. We looked around and saw almost no one. Until we notice a figure far away and began to run over to him. "Excuse me sir, do you know where..." I paused in fear, the man was eating a his flesh apart. I fell back and looked as he continued eating him, I accidentally made a small peep and he was then staring at me. He began walking toward me, and I began crawling back.

"No, no stay back!" I continued crawling back and soon I was blocked by a car. It soon got closer and was about to bite me. "Noooo!" I screamed. It was about to eat me, when Nyte kicked him in the face, causing his head to pop out of his body.

"You alright?" He lend me a hand back up. I nodded and got up. More of these began to come. "Crap we're surrounded. I think screaming got their attention." I looked at Nyte and Hirami as those things got closer. Both of their phones began to glow and two female-like figures appeared.

One of them, wear a white kimono with a blue design and had silver hair. She weared a ice mask that covered her entire face but showed her blank white eyes. She also had a pair of blue wings of ice that resembled a bat's wing.

The other one, had lavender hair that was tied in a ponytail and wearing a red maid outfit. She also had a floppy bunny ear and angel wings too. The creatures began attacking the two woman, and the two began to attack them.

The woman wearing the kimono, turned the water vapor into needles of ice and shot it at the attackers. Knocking them down. The other one with the floppy ears cast a tornado that trapped them in it. Scattering them all over it and leaving an opening.

"Now's our chance! Run!" We began to run to the opening across the group of people. They don't seem to be like their regular selves. I looked at my phone and saw the creature that appeared.

* * *

**Zombie**

**Species:Undead**

**Type:Ghost**

**Element: Dark**

**Skills: Unknown(Wild Demon)**

* * *

**Lunar Frost**

**Species:Yuki-Onna**

**Type:Elemental**

**Element:Ice**

* * *

**Shornekashi**

**Species: Angelic Rabbit**

**Type:Angelic**

**Element: Wind**

* * *

**(I'm too lazy to do their description. Search up their species or name to see what they are. I'll try and make a description when I update the character bio)**

* * *

We continue on running towards to main district and away from those zombies.

* * *

**Monday,7:05PM, South District**

**Raven's POV**

"So it finally begun?" I looked at the ruined city, which was Velder. My Right-hand man Vizinem appeared. He wears a black coat and black shirt and pant along with that. As well as that he had two blades sheathed on each side of his waist. He had long black hair and a gas mask covering his face.

"Sir. Preparation are complete." He gave me a salute and random portals began to appeared around us and Werewolves came out of it surrounding us. However, I did not hesitate for a second. Instead I just smiled.

"Captain Vizinem take care of them for me." He took out his phone and it began to glow and in an instant a speeding figure sliced the werewolves in half and then disappeared into the portal. I began to walk back to the car and headed back to the CBM main facility. Along with Vizinem following me.

"Things are about to get interesting." I cracked a smile.

* * *

**And Cut. Sorry if this chapter a bit short. I wanted to get another chapter done before the end of the day. So I rushed through it. Theirs going to be a second part though and I'll also update the Character bio and have everyone OC info on it. Also I'm going to let you guys have two more demons. Because if one of the Character demon gets defeated, that would leave them defenseless. Well thats it, hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you guys later.**

**Also please PM your two other demon info. If you want your character to have three demons instead of one.**

* * *

**Ciao**


	5. Chapter 4:Unleashed the Demons! Part 2

**Chapter 4**

**Unleashed the Demon! Part 2**

* * *

**Monday,6:55PM, Main District**

**Izanagi's POV**

"How long did this earthquake last?" It was almost 30 minutes ago that the earthquake started and it hasn't stop. It then stopped in an instant a few seconds later.

"That was a big earthquake wasn't it dear?" Father, tried to create a conversation. I simply just nodded at him. I then heard screams of fear.

"You two look outside, see what that is." Father, ordered two of his men to check it out and then bloodstains appeared in the window. My eyes began to widen. Blood?! What's going on? Father, kicked the opposite door open and we began to run. I took a quick glimpse of the thing that did this. He wears a black-colored armor and was riding a horse. He had no head?! The man began heading towards us and soon got close enough.

**Swish!**

The man swung his sword and beheaded my father's head. Blood flew everywhere as I looked in terror and agony. My father was killed, and now I'm about to be killed. I sat in terror as I was preparing to meet my doom. Thats when something glowed in my school bag and a woman appeared. She was a young woman with blonde hair that was tied back into a braided bun with long side bangs almost covering her face and had red eyes. She was equipped with a armor that looked the black knights in fairy tales. She wielded a sword on her right hand and was ready to fight. She began assaulting the headless man while I look to see what was glowing in my bag, it was my phone. I looked at it and it showed the woman and the headless man.

* * *

**Mordred**

**Species: Spirit**

**Type: Ghost**

**Element: Dark**

**Mordred is a knight that betrayed King Arthur and Fatally wounded him in her attempts to kill him. **

**Skills: Execution Degree, Clarent, Teleport, Hateful Aura, Vengeance**

* * *

**Dullahan**

**Species: Headless Knight**

**Type: Savage**

**Element: Dark**

**Dullahan are headless knights that attack people at night and behead them.**

* * *

So thats what it is? I glared at the monster that killed my father and got all angry. My rage was somehow giving me the power to fight him. Mordred summoned a jet black claymore that had red runes on its blade. Mordred began to be enveloped in a dark aura. She began her assault and attacked Dullahan with the claymore and beheaded his horse causing its body to fall down and leaving the Dullahan at a disadvantage. Mordred then summoned another claymore and threw it at the Dullahan piercing its armor and killing him. With one blow. She then sheathed her claymore and disappeared. I looked around and saw everyone stuck in traffic beheaded by this thing. What the hell was going on?! I decided to run to the central square to see if I can find anyone there. Suddenly cars appeared and out came soliders. They cuffed me and took me in the car and I began to struggle. "Hey, let me go!" I continued to struggle, however I ended up in the car anyway.

* * *

**Monday,7:30PM, Central Square**

**Chung's POV**

"Keep running!" Elsword exclaimed, as we were being pursued by the fiery Red Dragon, that chased all the way to the main square. I catched my breath before I looked at the dragon that landed on the ground. It began to screech.

"Looks like we don't have a choice!" Me and Elsword took out our phones and summoned Freiturnier and Conwell. They began to assault the dragon. Conwell began attacking on the ground. While Freiturnier did more aerial attack using bullet blitz, he struck the dragon as fast and stung like a bullet. Causing the dragon to screech in pain.

"Yeah we got em!" Elsword started to cheer, but thats when we let our guard down. The dragon breathe fire at Conwell, causing him to be knocked down on the ground and he bit Freiturnier then threw from the side. Both of them disappeared and it showed them being recovered.

"Shit!" I cursed at myself, and the dragon was charging up his flames once more and was about to fry us. It then blew his fire and we we're about to brace the attack. When suddenly.

"Thanatos, Coffin Guard!" I looked and saw a figure, he summoned a coffin that was big enough to protect us. The fire went right past us and was soon over. The coffin then disappeared and he began attacking the dragon.

"What was..." I was interrupted by a voice.

"Eve, thank goodness your alright!" It was Aisha, she ran over to Eve and give her a hug, alongside her we're three students from our school and a woman with a camera on her neck.

"Good thing we made it in time." The boy was relieved. I looked at the figure that was attacking the dragon and the boy.

"Excuse me, but could you possibly be that Demon's Summoner?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"Yep, name's Night Hanurana." He gave a smile. However, we didn't have enough for introductions and the dragon was about to defeat Thanatos. One of the other girl summoned her avatar and I looked at her info. It was Aquarius and she had begun to shot pressured water at the dragon dealing damage to it. However, our efforts were futile and Thanatos and Aquarius were defeated. My phone began to ring and it showed another clip. It was for everyone, I watched it and saw everyone getting killed by the Dragons fire. The dragon was getting ready to breathe his fire once more.

"Noooo!" Eve screamed, and shielded all of us. Suddenly, her phone began to glow and a giant portal began to glow. A giant mechanical like golem appeared in front of us and shielded us from the fire. I looked at the phone and saw its info.

* * *

**King Nasod**

**Species: Metal Golem**

**Type:Elemental**

**Element:Earth**

**King Nasod is a powerful golem, that can withstand almost any attack and can deal extreme damage to his attackers.**

**Skills: Hornet Sting, Heaven's Fist, Giga Stream, Atomic Shield**

* * *

That Eve's Demon? Its huge! The giant Golem-like creature then used Giga stream and he began charging up energy before he released it into a powerful laser, that pierced the dragon and soon eradicated it. Leaving only ashes. It then turned off and disappeared. Suddenly, Eve fell on the ground after and before she fell to the ground I caught her. Using her demon must've taken almost all her strength. After a few seconds, a bunch of cars began to surround all of us and a figure appeared. She had long elegant light blue hair going down all the way to her legs and had calm blue eyes. She was about the same age as me.

"We are the Crow Blade Military! All of you are under arrest!" She announced.

"Oi, what are you talking about!" Elsword, began to ran up to them and was about to attack her, but than a group of man began to cuff him up first and he began to struggle.

"Let me go!" They soon began to cuff us up and then lead us to cars separating us. I looked at Night and his expression changed. He looked very troubled and seems to have a cold attitude whenever that girl comes close to him. I wonder what's wrong with him. Me, Elsword, and a unciousious Eve began to ride in one of the cars. While the rest ride in separate cars.

* * *

**Ara's POV**

I looked as I saw those kids, getting arrested by those military man. I was hidden with Nyte and Hirami as we looked at them leaving.

"What just happened?" I asked Nyte, he just looked at me and gave a concern looked. Like he didn't know what was going happening.

"I don't know, but I know one thing for sure. The military can't be trusted." Nyte clenched his teeth, we began to left and tried to find survivor. I hope those guys will be alright.


	6. Chapter 5:Tuesday Terror

**Hi! Before we get this chapter. I put something before of the story to show who's going to die on that day and you guys will have to make choices for Chung to save them or not. I'll put a poll for each chapter. So that you guys can make Chung's Choices. Also another thing, when a person survives their death clip, they will gain another demon and each character will have a total of 2 death clips. So if you haven't send your other two demons PM me please. I may sometimes give a person their second and third demon even if they didn't get their death clip but it will all depend.**

**Elsword: So who's going to die today?**

**Night and Yumi are going to get their death clip :)**

**Night and Yumi: Why me?! QAQ**

**You'll see. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Tuesday Terror**

***Ring* *Ring***

**Today's they may die:**

**Night Hanurana**

**Yumi Otonara**

**Have a nice day.**

* * *

**Day 2**

**Tuesday,6:00AM,Velder CBM facility **

**Eve's POV**

"Hey! Let us out!" I hear Elsword voice, echoing somewhere. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Elsword hitting some sort of door, while Chung was stopping him.

"Els! Calm down, smashing the door won't do anything." Chung was pulling Elsword away from the door and noticed me awake.

"Oh Eve, you're awake!" Chung smiled and took a deep breath of relief. I began to look around and saw we weren't in central square anymore.

"Where are we?" I asked the two. Elsword just shrugged his shoulder and Chung thinked to see where are we.

"I don't know. But these guys calling themselves CBM, took us into custody." Chung responded. The door then opened and two men appeared before us.

"Wake up, the chief wants to see you." One of them said bluntly. Elsword then grabbed one of them by the collar.

"Just where the hell are we?!" He was about to smack him in the face, when Chung stopped him.

"Elsword, lets just listen to them. For now." Elsword, just did what Chung told him and he let the man go. We began to follow them to what seemed like the command center, where we saw Aisha and the others standing and waiting for someone. Aisha then ran up to me and hugged me.

"Eve, thank goodness you're safe." She began tearing up with joy. I simply hugged her back and then we heard a voice.

"Glad you all can make it." A man with black hair appeared before us. He had scars on his face, wearing a black trench coat and black heel boots along with it. He had a saber on his waist and had a cold look on his face, that it wants to make you fear him.

"Who are you?" Chung asked. The man chuckled.

"I'm Raven Crowheart. Please to meet your acquaintance." He gave a cold smile.

"Just where the hell are we?!" Elsword shouted at him.

"Watch your mouth boy! I will not tolerate with your language!" Raven yelled back at Elsword. He then regain his composure and continued. "You are in Velder CBM Facility. We have other facility in Hamel and Elder." He began to looked at Night and noticed scratches on his arm.

"Boy, how long have you had those scratches?" He asked.

"Its nothing. Just a Chimera scratch thats all." He grunted a bit.

"And you somehow managed to hide it? I'm impress. Lieutenant Mizuki, get this man treated." The woman appeared and approached Night.

"Come on, lets get you treated." She was about to grab Night's hand when he slapped him away from him.

"I said, I don't need treatment! I'll be fine!" Night raised his voice, towards her and paused. Before speaking again. "I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"Your choice." Raven bluntly spoken at him. He continued. "As you all may know, Elrios has fallen into a state of panic. Many innocent lives were lost and these creatures appeared out of nowhere. These things are known as demons."

"Demons?" I replied.

"Their creatures from different mythologies and stories that are heard from legends. As you also know. Everyone one of you is able to summon a demon, and I wrong?" Aisha and a woman raised their hand.

"We haven't summoned our demons yet." Aisha replied.

"I see. Well eventually you will." He began to walk back and forth.

"I don't want a part of any of this. So does Eve! Just leave us out of this." Aisha continued. However, Raven interrupted her.

"Listen up, if we don't fight our world will be eaten up and destroyed." Everyone began to look shocked.

"Eaten up?" Chung looked in sudden shock.

"As you know, all of you fought the red dragon and ended up defeating it. That was a tyrant you just killed. There are 6 more tyrants you will have to face and we only have 6 more days to kill them all. If we don't they will summon the World Eater."

"The World Eater?" Everyone said.

"Yes, The World Eater will be summoned and he will consume our world into the depths of the void. A place where nothing exists. If you want to stay alive, that I suggest you follow my orders." Raven said, coldly. It was dead silent, for about a minute or so. Until Chung broke the silence.

"If thats what it takes to save everybody. Then I'm in." He said with confidence. Raven then smiled.

"That so, anybody else?" Elsword then stood up.

"As long as we're being lead by Chung, I don't mind fighting." He said with a big grin.

"I want to help too." I responded. Aisha, looked and shock and began to spoke.

"If Eve is in, then I'm in." My sister replied.

"Its not like we have a choice, right?" Night pitched in.

"Saving the world? That sounds interesting." Yumi said cheerfully.

"Sure. I'm up for it." Yami responded.

"Hmph, I'll get my revenge on those demons. For killing my father." Izanagi gave a angered glare. Yumi looked with concern towards her.

"I'll help if I can." The woman name Rena smiled. Raven simply smiled and replied.

"Very well, you'll leave in about an hour. I suggest all of you get ready. I'll be separating you into groups so that we can find the next tyrant quickly. Chung, Elsword, Night you'll goto Hamel, Yumi, Aisha, and Izanagi will head to Elder, and Eve, Rena, and Yami you'll stay here in Velder to find the second tyrant. We must hurry!" And with that, the discussion was over.

* * *

**Tuesday,6:30AM, CBM Facility Hall**

**Chung's POV**

"Man, so I'm guessing we have to fight the demon. Not only that, but it seems like we'll be returning back to our hometown." Elsword acted laid back. For me, I was depressed and he noticed that.

"Hey Chung, you alright?" He looked at me with a concern look. I nodded my head. Then I noticed Night, he was laying his back on the wall, while pressuring his scratches. He seemed like he was in pain. I walked up to him and asked him to get his wounds treated.

"Hey Night, you should really get that injury treated. You've had that since yesterday right?" He simply denied and gave me a smile.

"I'll be fine, besides wounds can heal right?" He gave a reassuring yet worrying smile.

"Hey Night, why don't you get treated?" I asked him, seeing what happened back there. He paused for a moment and regain his composure before speaking. He gave a smile and just spoke with non-worry.

"Its no big deal, nothing I can't handle." He smiled. He left to do something else and we then ran into Lieutenant Mizuki."

"Oh its you two." She had a concern look at her face, as if she was in a hurry.

"Something the matter? I asked her.

"I'm wondering if you seen Night?" She asked.

"He just left a while ago, to do something." I responded.

"I see, if you see him again. Can you please give him this medicine?" I nodded my head and she handed me the medicine and I put it in my pouch. She bowed her head and left. I'll have to remember to give him the medicine before we leave to Hamel.

* * *

**Tuesday, 7:00AM, CBM Subway**

We waited for the train that will take us to Hamel to appear. I then remembered that I was suppose to give Night the medicine. I walked over to Night and he began to ask.

"Something you need Chung?" I took out the medical pills from my pouch and gave it to him.

"Use em, when you need em." He gladly smile and took them. The train arrived for Hamel and Elder and everyone went inside their designated train. Me, Elsword, and Night began to sit down and waited to arrive in Hamel.

* * *

**Tuesday, 7:15AM, CBM Subway**

**Eve's POV**

As I looked to see the two trains leave to Hamel and Elder, my phone began to ring. Rena's phone began to ring too. When I looked at it. It was Yumi death clip, while Rena got Night's death clip. We then played it and we saw their clips.

Yumi, Aisha, and Izanagi. We're being attack by a Leviathan and it shot a bolt of ice at Izanagi. However, right before Izanagi got hit, Yumi ended up protecting her, froze and ended getting shattered into pieces.

Night shows himself alone, being surrounded by Ogre. However, the Chimera scratch turns out to emit a paralyze poison that prevented him from summoning his Demon and he ended up getting killed and eaten by the ogre. The image almost made me puke. However, Rena ended up puking and so did Yami. I quickly began to dial Aisha about Yumi's death. However, I was getting no signal.

I tried calling Chung and it was the same results, no response. I began to run over to CBM main base to warn Raven about their deaths.

Yumi and Night, please stay alive.

* * *

**Alright how did you like it?**

**Night: I get eaten by ogres QAQ**

**Yumi: I got frozen to death T_T**

**Well anyway, I won't put the poll just yet, the next chapter I will though. Though I want to ask you guys. For your own character death clips. I only use these two for an example. If you want to tell me how your character dies in their clips please pm me. I don't want people seeing the ideas and it wouldn't be a surprise then.**

**Well thats all :D**

* * *

**Ciao**


End file.
